The present invention relates to fishing reels.
Conventional fishing reels include a spool for holding the fishing line. It is often desirable for a user to change the line on the spool to a line of different strength, length, or type, depending on changing conditions, weight of bait or lures, and size of fish being sought.
With conventional spinning reels, there are two primary ways in which the user can change fishing line on the spool. One method involves manually removing the old line from a fixed spool, tying on the new line, and then winding the new line onto the spool with the reel. A second method involves buying a spare spool and winding a different line on the spare spool. To change lines, the user removes the original spool from the reel and installs the spare spool.
A variety of methods are employed for attaching a spool to a fishing reel. One conventional method of attaching the spool to the reel is threading. Internal threads located in the spool interface with the externally threaded support shaft of the reel. Installation of the spool requires many rotations to achieve full engagement. Likewise, removal of the spool is accomplished through twisting the spool, relative to the reel, through many rotations. Moreover, the drag (on fishing reels with an adjustable drag feature) must be set very tight in order to disengage the threads. The spool itself is generally a complicated, expensive part to manufacture.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus for a quick-change spool system.
In general, in one aspect, a method for providing a spool system includes providing a plurality of spools each having a fishing line. The method includes providing a spool base configured for receiving any one of the plurality of spools, the spool base being further configured for coupling to a support shaft of a reel body.
In general, in another aspect, a quick-change spool system includes one or more spools, each spool including a cavity in which there are one or more mounting features. Mounting features can include detents and recesses. The system includes a spool base configured for detachably coupling with a spool support shaft of a fishing reel body, the spool base including a member configured for mating with the cavity of one of the spools. The system includes a retaining mechanism that includes one or more spring-loaded catches. The catches can be keys. A catch is shaped such that the catch depress when the member of the spool base is being inserted into the cavity of one of the spools and, furthermore, extend to engage the mounting feature when the member of the spool is fully inserted into the cavity, thereby capturing and fixedly mounting the spool.
In general, in another aspect, a spool system includes a spool base configured for detachably coupling with a spool support shaft of a fishing reel body. The spool base includes a member configured for mating with a cavity of each of one or more spools, each cavity including one or more mounting features. The member includes one or more spring-loaded catches that are shaped such that the catches depress when the member of the spool base is being inserted into the cavity of one of the spools and, furthermore, extend to engage the mounting feature when the member of the spool is fully inserted into the cavity.
In general, in another aspect, a spool system includes one or more spools. Each spool includes a cavity configured to received a member of each of one or more spool bases. Each cavity includes one or more mounting feature. The member includes one or more spring-loaded catches that are shaped such that the catches depress when the member of the spool base is being inserted into the cavity of one of the spools and, furthermore, extend to engage the mounting feature when the member of the spool is fully inserted into the cavity. Each of the spool bases is configured for detachably coupling with a spool support shaft of a fishing reel body.
In general, in another aspect, the quick-change spool system includes a spool base and a spool. The spool base is configured to be detachably coupled to a fishing reel body. The spool is configured to be detachably coupled to the spool base. Furthermore, the spool, the spool base, or both the spool and the spool base can be configured so that the spool can be quickly and easily coupled with and removed from the spool base.
In one implementation, the spool is compact and can be quickly removed from the spool base by a push of a button. The button actuates a mechanism that releases the spool. The mechanism can also act to couple the spool to the spool base. The mechanism can be spring loaded so that coupling does not require pushing the button. The mechanism can be spring loaded so that decoupling does not require pushing the button.
The invention can be implemented to realize one or more of the following advantages. As discussed, the user of a fishing reel often desires to change the type, color, or strength of fishing line on the reel. A quick-change spool system allows the user to quickly change line through the use of multiple spools that have different types of lines. Different lines can be pre-wounded onto different spools. To change a line, one would have to simply change spools.
The changing of spools is achieved with utmost simplicity. Installation of a spool can be accomplished with axial insertion of the spool onto a spool base. The spool, the spool base, or both can include features to guide the spool into correct orientation for engagement with the spool base. That is, the quick-change spool system can be self-aligning and, thus, facilitate installation. Completion of installation can be felt and heard by the user as a spring-clip engages to hold the spool in place. In one implementation, the normal force of multiple splines interlocking with multiple rabbets prevents rotation of the spool relative to the spool base with great structural integrity. Removal of the spool is easy and intuitive. The user need only press a button, placed in obvious view on top of the spool assembly and pull the spool axially away from the reel. If a user attempts to forcibly pull off the spool without pressing the button, the spring-clip will disengage without failure. The change operation can generally be a one handed operation.
A spool can be configured to be coupled with different spool bases. Each of the different spool bases can be configured to be detachably coupled to different types of reel bodies. For example, the same spool can be coupled with a spool base configured to be coupled with a bottom drag reel body and also with a top drag reel body. A spool base can be configured to be coupled with different types of spools.
A spool can be an assembly that includes a line holding member (spool proper) and a line retainer. This line retainer acts to secure the line when the spool is not in use. This line retainer can be manufactured in a variety of dimensions so as to accommodate line of various diameters. In one implementation, this line retainer can be constructed as special geometry molded into the spool. In another implementation, this line retainer can be constructed with a rubber overmold onto the molded spool. In another implementation, this line retainer can be constructed as a detachable piece of plastic or rubber. In a further implementation, this detachable plastic or rubber line retainer can be manufactured in a variety of colors so as to differentiate spools carrying various weights and grades of line. In a further implementation, this detachable plastic or rubber line retainer can be manufactured in a variety of colors so as suit the taste of the user.
A spool can be an assembly that includes a line cartridge and a cap. The line cartridge can be easy to manufacture and can be made available, pre-wound with a variety of line-types, for the great convenience of fishermen utilizing this system. The pre-wound line cartridges can be factory wound at the appropriate tension to reduce line problems such as line tangles and breakage. The pre-wound line cartridges can be disposable, offering advantages such as removal of the need for a user to manually load fishing lines.
A line cartridge can be configured to be coupled with different spool bases. A spool base can also be configured to be coupled with different line cartridges.
The details of one or more implementations of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.